the Successor
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: This is set during the 'The Sitch in Time." The Supreme One starts to wonder what happens when she's gone. So she decides to make an heir. Its about her childs life. Enjoy and please review. Warning some actions said, nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1

The days were filled with darkness. Everyone was the same. Nobody was different. They couldn't be. It was prohibited.

Ever since the Supreme one got a hold of the time monkey, things became different. At first no one thought anything of it, they figured Kim Possible would catch her before she got to Middleton. But when Kim Possible disappeared, every one began to panic. Many thought that the Supreme one had destroyed her, others thought she had run away in fear and that the famous Kim Possible had given up on the world.

The truth was that she was travelling in time. Only a few people knew about this. Most of them were the resisters of the Supreme one. They fought for their freedom from her. When Kim disappeared they prepared themselves for her return, so when she finally comes they'll be ready and end this war.

But this story isn't about Kim Possible or about the people fighting for their freedom. This story is about a boy. The successor actually. You might be really confused right now, so I'll explain more.

When Shego, the Supreme one, first took control of the time monkey, everything seemed fine. People bowed in her glory and _her_ citizens lived in fear. The years of her ruling were the best years of her life. She could say and do anything she wanted. She was the leader. She was the boss. She was indeed the Supreme One.

As the years went by, Shego grew older. I'm not saying she was so old that she was loosing her mind, but she was in her late thirties. Really late thirties. She began to wonder what would happen when she dies. Who would lead her world. Her servants noticed Shego's change in attitude. She wasn't yelling at them as much as she usually does. She just didn't seem the same. One man, or servant, was the closest to her than anyone. He decided to confront her about it. After all it was his duty to serve and protect the Supreme One.

"..Oh..Supreme one," he confronted, lightly knocking on her door.

Shego didn't answer. She was trapped in thought. Thought of what life would become of her. Thoughts of the future. Her future.

He knocked a bit harder this time, taking her out of her thoughts.

"What," she screamed, a little annoyed of some filthy peasant interrupting her.

"..Its...its me.." he replied.

Her mood slighty lightened and she opened the door for him.

"What," she asked again, more calmly this time but still a little pissed.

"..Well...we.. I mean your followers...have been noticing that you have been different lately..."

"Different," she said offended.

"Well your mood has slightly...maybe..changed?" He said almost questionably.

She sighed and opened the door wider, to gesture him to come in. _She_ wanted _him_ to come into _her_ room? He quickly and clumsily stepped inside her room. She closed to door and started walking to her vanity. He awkwardly stood by the door, not knowing what to do.

"Well come in," she commanded, noticing his awkwardness. He followed her orders and stumbled to where she was sitting. It was silent for a moment.

"You were right," she confessed silently.

"I'm sorry Supreme One, I didn't catch what you said," he replied.

"I said that you and the others were right, Drakken," the Supreme One spoke. "But don't be going around telling people I admitted that people other than me were right!"

"..Of course..Yes...I mean I wont Supreme One."

She nodded her head then began to brush her hair. She didn't say anything, just continued brushing her long beautiful hair. Drakken got lost in the gaze of her beauty.

Shego coughed, noticing he was staring. He snapped back into reality and she began brushing again.

"..Well..well whats..wrong Shego... I mean Supreme One," he corrected.

She darkly glared at him, but decided to ignore it. After all he is one of her oldest _friends_. Well he's more of a friend to her than anyone else.

"I'm getting older," she simply said.

"..Okay.."

"I mean what will happen to my world when I'm..I'm gone?"

"..Oh.. you mean dead, don't you?"

"No I mean when I'm at the spa in Hawaii. Of course I meant when I'm dead you weirdo," she explained, sarcastically.

"...Well I suppose there would be a war of who would lead the earth," Dr. Drakken answered. "But that's just what I think..."

She began to think that she wasn't getting any younger and that she loved all this power, that even if she died she wouldn't be willing to give it up.

"Um.. Supreme One," he spoke, noticing she wasn't doing or saying anything. Shego looked at him.

"Drakken," she got up from her vanity. "What would you consider our relationship as?"

"..Well you lead and I follow," Drakken explained. _'With a little flirting here and there_,' he thought with a smile.

"..Exactly.." she said, noticing his smile. "Were you thinking about something else?"

"..Um no.." He said, embarrassed. "Just the lead and follow thing."

"Mhmm," she murmured, before continuing. "When I'm gone my followers will need someone else to turn to."

"Right," he agreed, confused.

"And I don't want anyone who's not blood to rule _my_ world!"

"You're gonna get one of your brothers to rule?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "I'm gonna create an heir."

"A what?" He asked shocked.

"An heir to the throne," she explained. "I"m gonna have a kid."

"You a _mom_," he smirked. For a moment he forgot who he was talking to. But just for a moment. "I mean... what a great idea oh Supreme One."

"Good save," she said taking her robe off and getting into bed. Drakken was mesmerized. She was wearing a night-gown. Only a night-gown. "Now go I have to get some sleep."

He started to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Oh Supreme One," he said, turning towards her.

"Hmm?"

"Who...who may I ask is... is going to be the.. the father?"

"Oh," she sat up. "I...I didn't think..think of that."

"Well its kind of an important thing to know when you have.. I mean want a child," Drakken explained.

"I know that," she replied, annoyed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then who will it be," he asked, curiously.

"To..to be honest," she started, a little embarrassed. "I'm considering...you.."

"Me," a shocked drakken said.

"..Yeah.."

"..Why?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust with this sorta thing," she explained. "Believe me I'm not happy about this..and this is strictly business."

"...Of course," he replied.

"So don't be thinking you'll be _'getting some'_ all the time."

"Yes... Supreme One," he bowed his head and started to leave again. "Wait..uh..when?"

"Whenever I feel like it," she responded, motioning for him to leave. Drakken nodded his head and left. And until he knew that she couldn't see him anymore, he smiled.

For the next few months Drakken would spend the night in the Supreme Ones room. The first month she didn't get pregnant, so she made Drakken do little things, that really annoyed him, to make his little men swim. He had to switch to boxers instead of his usual briefs. And every morning Shego would have one of her maids make some disgusting smoothie for him.

After a few months of trying, she finally got pregnant. If you didn't like non pregnant Shego, then who hated the Pregnant Shego. _'Nine months of hell'_ is what the servants called it.

Then the day came when the heir was born. It was a long and private night, only a few servants were there to witness the birth of Theodore, Duke of the States. A small baby with black hair and big, curious, green eyes.

The baby that was held in the Supreme One's arms will one day be a ruler. He will one day take the place of his mother to be the Supreme One. He is indeed the Successor.


	2. Chapter 2

The years went by and the young successor grew. Although everybody else knew who he was, he wasn't exactly sure. He knew he got everything he wanted, when he wanted it. People would bow to him for some reason and they would call him sir. This would be weird for any other seven year-old kid, but people have done this kind of stuff to Theodore since he was born. This was his normal.

Like all kids, Theodore loved to play. And of course he had a lot of toys, given as gifts from strangers. He would go outside into the garden and just run around tell he got dizzy. He would play beside the wall that blocked him from the real world. He never been outside his home. Theodore would imagine what the outside looked like, imagining giant loly pops and snowmen. He had a _really_ active imagination.

The young boy would play beside the wall almost everyday. He would run and jump beside the wall to try to see what was out there, failing every time. One day he got so close to seeing it, but sadly fell to the ground with a large grunt.

"Hello?" A person said from behind the wall. Theodore went silent. "Hello? Who's behind their?" The stranger asked. Again, he didn't say anything. "I know you're there! I can hear you breathing!" The boy quickly covered his mouth with his hands and stayed silent. The stranger didn't say anything again, so he thought it was okay. He got up and was about to continue his playing.

"Hey," a girl climbed on the wall. Startled, Theodore fell back to the ground, giving a terrified screech. "I was talking to you...Woah!" The mystery person looked upon Theodore's home. "What is this place?"

"My home," he explained, getting back up. "Now if you don't mind leaving, or.. or I'll have my guards come an escort you out! This is private property!"

"Relax, the girl told him. "I'm not on your property. I'm on your wall."

"Well..I guess that's okay.."

"Good," she said sitting on the wall. "So whats your name, kid?"

Theodore stood there in silence.

"Do.. you not have a name or..."

"Its Theodore," he quickly said. He didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of a _girl_. "And I am not a kid. I am a sir."

"A sir?" The girl snickered.

"Yes!"

"Well my name is Grace and I am a respected madam," she joked.

"Haha.. very funny," he responded. He looked at the girl in confusion.

"What? Do I have something on my face," Grace asked, wiping her face.

"No," Theodore reassured. "Its just your clothing.."

"My what?" She looked down.

"Your clothing," he said looking at her dull clothing. "Where is your uniform?"

"My uniform," she asked.

"Yes," Theodore responded. "Mother says that all citizens must wear the proper uniform."

"Listen kid... I mean sir," she smiled. "I don't wear required uniform. I wear what I want when I want." She took a look at his outfit. "Plus you're not wearing the required uniform either. Whats your excuse?"

"Its my property and I don't have to tell anyone about anything I don't want to explain!"

"You just don't know!"

"Do too," he stated. "I just don't think your worthy enough to know!"

"Whatever," Grace decided to brush it off. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Whats with all the questions?"

"I just wanna know," she replied. "Just forget it." She started to leave.

"Wait don't go," he stopped her.

"Why do you want me to stay," she asked.

"Again with the questions," he rolled his eyes. "Its just I never met.."

"Met someone so gorgeous," she smiled.

"No... Someone my age," he explained.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Why?"

"My mother needs to keep me safe until I'm at an appropriate age."

"Weird," Grace responded. "So you never set foot outside your home?"

He nodded his head.

"Why," she asked.

"I don't know," Theodore replied.

"So you never went out into the world and lived?"

"No..I guess not. Do you?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

"Love?"

"Yeah..love?"

"What does that mean," he asked curiously.

"Are you serious right now?"

"What," he replied, confused.

"You don't know what love is?"

"I've heard people say it...I just don't know what it means," Theodore answered.

"Well it means..well there are different meanings to it. How I said it was like...you like the thing you're doing a lot, but if you say it to a person its like you like him more than anything in the world," she smiled. "Do you understand?"

"No...no I don't," Theodore answered, more confused than when he asked her.

"Well...you can't explain it. You have to feel it."

"Okay?"

"You have to experience the feeling and not force it."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain," she said. "Let me show you." She lifted her hand towards him. "Come on."

"Go out of my home?" This was very different. Yet he was considering it. He wanted to know how normal people acted. He reached his hand towards Grace.

"Sir Theodore," a woman called out. "Where are you? Your mother wanted me to remind you that you have to arrive at seven for your training. We have ten minutes tell seven so let's get a move on!"

Theodore looked over to where a young woman was standing in the middle of the garden. Then he looked back to where Grace was. She was gone.

"There you are," the woman said, speed walking towards the young boy. "You have to go!"

"But-" Before he could finish, the woman took his hand and lead him into his home.

"Now head straight to your mother's room," the woman commanded while gently shoving him away. He slowly walked to his mother's room. As he got closer to his mother's room, he began to hear voices.

"Now go," a woman whispered. "He'll be here soon."

"Okay, one last kiss," a man spoke.

Theodore heard laughter coming from the people. He realized it was his mother. Who was the man?

"Are my muscles distracting you," the man joked.

"You don't have muscles," she replied. "That's what I like about you. Your not over muscled. It's kind of hot!"

There was laughter again.

"That's enough," Theodore's mother said. "Go, I hear foot steps."

The man started walking towards Theodore, so he decided to walk faster to see who this man was.

"Hello sir Theodore," the man said with a bow, a little startled at his early arrival.

"Good day, Dr. Drakken," Theodore greeted, suspiciously glaring at the man.

"Uh...your mother...is uh waiting for you in her room..."

"Okay," he said, still looking at the notorious Dr. Drakken. He headed towards his mother's room.

"Hello Theodore," his mother greeted him outside her room.

"Hi," he smiled. They bowed to each other, then Shego took him in her arms and headed towards the training room.

"So how has your day been," Shego asked, trying to make conversation.

"Why are we different from others?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're different. We have servants and people seem to fear us. Why?"

"Because they know whose boss," she responded.

"How...how are we the boss?"

"I think its time you knew about the Time Monkey," she said leading him to a room.

"Where are we going," Theodore asked. "I thought we had to train."

"Training can wait," the Supreme One answered. "Its time you've learned." She opened the door. The room was empty, except for a floating monkey in the middle of the room.

"Whats this place," he asked, confused.

"This is sorta my office," she answered.

"Whats that," Theodore pointed at the time monkey.

"That, my son," Shego walked him towards the object. "Is our past present and future."

"Huh?"

"This is the Time Monkey," she explained. "This is the reason I.. we.. are here."

"I don't understand, mother."

"This device made me rule the world. This device made me become the most powerful person in the world... And soon you will have it."

"I'll rule the world?"

"Yes," she answered.

"How? How did this device make you ruler, mother?"

"This device can make me travel through time," the Supreme One explained.

"Wow," his eyes glared at the Time Monkey in amazement.

"I got control of what would happen to my future," she announced. "So no one could get in my way."

"Cool," he spoke.

"Yeah its cool," she smiled at Theodore as he looked at the Time Monkey.

"Mother," he looked up at her. "Do you .._love_.. Dr. Drakken?"

"What? Why would you...I mean...uh.."

"I mean do you like him more than anything in the world? You know love."

"Well..I... um.."

Theodore looked into his mother's eyes, waiting for her answer. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to say yes. She was in love with Drakken. This made her scared.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and have one of the chefs' make you a snack," she said, ignoring his question.

"..Okay.." He walked out of the room.

The Supreme one stood there in silence for a moment.

"Guards," she called out. Two men came into the room.

"Yes ma'am," one of the guards said.

"Find Dr. Drakken and take him to the lab," the Supreme One commanded.

"And do what, Supreme One," the other one asked.

"Erase all his memories of his romance moments of the past six years."

"Um..okay," a guard agreed. They started to leave.

"Also," the men stopped and turned towards Shego. "Make him muscley...really muscley."

"..Yes...madam.." The guards left and Shego stood there in silence, on the verge of tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Supreme One was basically silent for the whole day. She didn't yell at her servants and when one of the maids dropped bleach on her carpet, she just sighed and walked away.

"Excuse me, Supreme One," Monkey Fist called out. "I'm afraid that we have a slight problem madam."

"What is it," she asked blankly.

"Well there are rumors going around that Kim Possible will be returning," he explained.

"Those are just rumors," she reassured. "Besides if she does come back, it wont be for a very long time."

"What do you want me to do with the people who will follow her," Monkey Fist asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Set up a school to try to straighten them out and if that doesn't work send them away somewhere like a prison or something that will torture them."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a man walked up to them and bowed. He looked at the Supreme One. "Sir Theodore has sat down for lunch and he asked for you to join him. What should I tell him, Supreme One?"

"Nothing," Shego replied. "I'll be there shortly to join him."

The man nodded his head, bowed again, and left.

"I'd love to chat," she said, walking away. "But I'm busy. Get back to work!"

"Yes Supreme One," Monkey Fist did as he was told and left.

Shego walked into the dining room where her son sat there, not eating, waiting for her. Theodore got up and they bowed to each other, then they both sat down. Shego sat across from Theodore on their long table.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to eat lunch with you," she asked as the waiters brought in their lunch.

"No just wanted to see you," he stated, looking at the waiters black and green, required, uniforms. "Mother?"

"Hmm," his mother looked up from her plate of food.

"How come some people don't wear the required uniforms," Theodore wondered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well yesterday I met this girl and she said she wore what she wanted and didn't follow the rules," Theodore explained to his mother.

"Who was she? Was it one of our servants?"

"No. It was someone my age," he told Shego.

"Nobody around here is your age," she reminded. "You're the only seven year-old in this building."

"But she came from the wall," Theodore announced.

"Listen," the Supreme One tiredly spoke. "You have an active imagination. Are you sure you didn't make the girl up in your head?"

"I know she's real," he defended. "She was wearing dull and old clothing. She had light brown, dirty hair. And she climbed up the wall and was asking all these questions!"

"What sorta questions," Shego asked, suspiciously.

"She asked me why I didn't wear the required uniform and what I did for fun and-"

"Did you answer any of her questions?" Shego got up out of her seat.

"Of course not," he answered shocked. "She was a girl!"

"And you say she was on the wall," she said, walking to the door.

"..She was sitting on the wall.." Theodore told her. "Where are you going?" He got up and followed the Supreme One.

"I'm going to have a little meeting," she announced. "I think the person you spoke to might have been a spy."

"A spy?"

"Mhmm," she said opening a door where guards were standing. "Guards send word that we are going to have an emergency meeting."

"Do you want everyone to attend, Supreme One?" A guard asked.

"Just the main men," the Supreme One answered.

"Do you want us to take Dr. Drakken out of the lab," another guard asked.

"Have you finished my request with him?"

"We erased the memories of his past, but we're still working on the muscle experiment," the guard explained.

"Bring him in then," she commanded. But keep the scientist working on the experiment."

"I'm afraid that if you want to make Dr. Drakken muscled, you'll have to wait a few months."

"Very well," she agreed. "Just bring the main men in and tell them its important."

The men bowed and ran out of the room.

"Whats wrong with Dr. Drakken, mother?" Theodore asked.

"He's..uh..getting a few changes done," the Supreme One replied.

Not soon after her main men arrived. The weird guy who wore skirts, Duff Killigan. The monkey man, Monkey Fist... And a slightly different Dr. Drakken. He didn't seem like his normal self.

"Ye wanted te see us ," Duff spoke. Theodore hated that annoying accent.

"Theodore just made me aware of our resisting opponents," Shego announced. "And I know I haven't been the best ruler today, but that is just a phase. Drakken I want you to make a machine that can detect if anyone is not following the rules." Dr. Drakken nodded his head. "Monkey Fist, I want you to order more guards to guard this area."

"My monkeys and I will personally take care of it," he remarked.

"And Duff, I want you to keep anyone unwanted in this building out." Duff agreed. "Its time I get more stricter! Now get back to work," he commanded her men. They quickly ran out of the room to follow the Supreme One's orders.

"What are you doing, mother?" Theodore asked, very confused. "Why are you making all these changes? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing yet," Shego told him. "But I just have a feeling that in a few years there will be change." She looked outside the window.

"Good change," he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"How do you know this, mother?"

"I know Kim Possible is out there somewhere," the Supreme One announced.

"Whose that?"

She turned to Theodore and smiled, "Exactly! She doesn't exist anymore. No need to worry." She said, but didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. Although she would never admit it, Shego was scared. Not of Kim Possible or her weak side kick. She was scared that one day she would wake up and everything would be different. She wouldn't have control anymore. She would no longer be the Supreme One.


	4. Chapter 4

The years went by and everything seemed to change. They weren't big changes, but they were different changes. As the Supreme One got older, she got more nervous about something. Theodore's mothers world began to become different. More and more people were resisting her power, because people were hopeful again.

The Supreme One's minions were different now. After fighting off these horrible naked mole rat things, Duff Killigan lost his body. Which terrified the Supreme One. So she had her scientist make him a new one. He became a robotic human. And Dr. Drakken slowly, but noticable, became durable. The people who worked for him noticed that his mood changed too. A few years ago he was known to be a foolish, bumbling man, but was a pretty good guy...for a villain. Now he was an uptight old man, who only had a soft side for Sir Theodore.

Most people didn't recognize these changes, but Theodore grew up in around these people. He watched them live their lives. He took the time to notice the servants and their lives. Theodore didn't have anything else to do, he was trapped in that place. The successor would watch as people would go in and out of his home, all wearing the green and black uniform I might add. Theodore never left. His mother simply claimed he wasn't ready and that he needed more training. But the truth was, Shego _needed_ to protect him. Not for his safety, but for hers. She needed to keep the heir safe for as long as possible.

Of course the Supreme One couldn't use her excuses on her fifteen year old son anymore. He was trained in martial arts, nobody could sneak up on him. He knew how to defend himself. Theodore was more than ready to go out in the world, but that's not what his mother thought. But Theodore knew that when the time was right, the Supreme One would let him go off on his adventure. Little did he know, that the time was sooner than he thought.

"Supreme One," a guard came rushing in. "There has been another attack on your robots."

"I bet it was one of Kimmie's brothers," she mumbled under her breath. "alright send word to my inventors to make more!"

The guard nodded and left.

"Good morning mother," Theodore greeted, walking into the room in a happy mood.

"What do you want," she asked, suspiciously. The jig was up.

"Please let me go on a mission," he said, kneeling down.

Shego couldn't help but chuckle at her teenage sons choice of action.

"Please, mother, you know I can do it!"

"Yes, but-"

"Mommy please," he said with begging eyes.

"I'm afraid-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt madam," the guard came back in.

"What is it," the Supreme One asked, annoyed.

"Well..um..the orders you gave me...were...well no one will do go down to the inventors headquarters to send them word that we need more machines..."

"What, Why?"

"The last two people we sent..died.. madam. Everyone's to afraid to go down there, in the fear of being attacked by a resister."

"Then send them a message or something.." Shego responded.

"That won't work either, Supreme One, like I said...the resisters are..are..over there...and...they'll get the message and..."

"Okay," the Supreme One interrupted. "I'll figure it out later...leave now!"

She watched as the guard stumbled out of the room, then turning to her smiling son.

"What," the Supreme One asked, curiously.

Theodore just kept grinning. Shego's eyes widened, as if she could read her son's mind.

"Oh no! No! No!"

"Come on, please," he said.

"No you are not going over there," she spoke. "You heard that guard, two people died. Its way too dangerous for you!"

"I can do it," he defended. "I'm quick and I can fight...Plus I've learned from the best.."

She stood there in silence.

"Mother, you of all people know that I can do this."

"Yes," she agreed. "I just don't want to take a risk."

"At least think about it," Theodore said.

"Fine," she agreed. "I'll think about it."

"Yes," he cheered.

"Hey," the Supreme One screamed. "I said I'll think about it, don't get any ideas!"

"Yes, of course," he said, walking away from his mother. "Just think about it, please."

She smiled as Theodore ran out of the room, excitedly.

"Woo hoo," he cheered, running in the halls.

"Sir Theodore," a maid called out. "You're not a child anymore, so please stop acting like it!"

"I'm sorry Maggie," Theodore apologised, hugging her and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I'm just so happy," he stated, before running off. The maid just shook her head and wiped off his kiss.

"I wish I knew how to skip," he said, trying to skip, but failing miserably.

"Sir Theodore," Monkey Fist interrupted. "I'd hate to interrupt your..uh.. whatever your doing...but please keep it down! God your just like your father, crazy!"

Theodore stopped. Suddenly, Monkey Fist realized what he had just said.

"..What..did you..um say," Theodore asked.

"Oh nothing," Monkey Fist replied, speed walking away from Theodore. "Got to go. I'm busy, busy!'

Monkey Fist left before Theodore could reply. Instead of thinking about whether he might get to go on an adventure, he was stuck wondering about Monkey Fist's comment. He never knew who his father was all his life, but it seemed like everyone else did. He would do a little action that would make people reply ,_'Your just like your father_,_'_ and when he asked who his father was, they would make up an excuse and leave the room.

It seemed like this place had a lot of secrets and not just secrets about Theodore's father. No, this place had much bigger secrets. Theodore wasn't stupid. He knew people were hiding things from him. It's always been like that, ever since he was young. Plus if he's ever gonna be the Supreme One, they'll have to fess up.

"Uh Sir Theodore," Dr. Drakken, interrupted his thoughts. "Your mother would like to see you."

Theodore nodded and was led to where the Supreme One was.

"Why does she need me," he asked.

"She made her decision," Dr. Drakken responded. "And is ready to tell you."

"Decision?...Oh right! Gee I hope she says yes!"

"Just don't get your hopes up," he announced. "Your mother is a hard woman to handle. Trust me, I've known her for years."

"You have," Theodore stopped.

"..Why...yes.. I've known your mother for a long time.."

"Then you know.."

"..Know what, Sir?"

"..Who my father is..."

"...Yes, I know...but.."

"There you are, Theodore," his mother interrupted, giving a buz to Dr. Drakken's collar. "Dr. D, leave!"

"Yes, Supreme One," Dr. Drakken said, before leaving.

"I wish you didn't have that dreadful collar on him," Theodore commented. "He's a nice guy and-"

"This isn't why were here, Theodore," Shego interrupted. "Now I've been thinking about whether to let you go on this 'mission'. Which isn't really a mission, but it can get dangerous because of the resisters." Theodore nodded his head, waiting for his mother's answer. "Since you were trained in fighting and I know you'll be safe, then I'm gonna let you go."

"Really," he asked, smiling.

"Really," she answered. "I've been hiding you from the world and your old enough to defend for yourself. I just have to face the fact that you're not a child anymore and if you're gonna become ruler one day, then you have to know what you're gonna be dealing with."

Theodore was smiling from ear to ear. He was finally gonna go on an adventure that he's longed for.

"You leave tomorrow," the Supreme One stated. "So go pack."

He hugged his mother, then ran off to his room.

"Madam," a guard spoke, over hearing their conversation. "Do you think its best to have Sir Theodore go out on his own?"

"Whether I like it or not, Theodore is the safest person to go give word for more machines," she responded. "The resisting people won't recognize him. He's not gonna wear the required uniform, so they'll think he's one of them. I'll tell him not to tell anyone who he is...now get back to work!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Supreme One was straightening Theodore's black outfit. They were in front of the wall's giant gate. The gate that blocked Theodore from the rest of the world. All the servants were around, saying their farewells to the young man. It was kind of a special day. Sir Theodore would leave his home for the first time in his life. And deep in his soul, he knew that he was finally becoming that age of when he would learn all the worlds secrets.

"Okay," Shego started. "We got a back pack full of your clothes and don't forget to not-"

"-Tell anyone who I am," they both said.

"I know mother," Theodore reassured. "I'll be fine."

"I just got to face the fact that your older," she smiled. "Now go. I expect you to be back in one piece."

"I will," he promised. They bowed down to each other. The Supreme One had hugged her son goodbye a while ago, when there was no one around but them. It was a private thing that she didn't feel like anyone else needed to see.

The guards opened the large gate. He slowly walked out the gate, passing the servants.

"Good luck lad," Duff told him, patting him on the back.

"Come back to us safe" Monkey Fist spoke, giving Theodore a slight smile.

Then he walked past Dr. Drakken. The man stayed quiet. Out of everyone in the house, he didn't expect Dr. Drakken to be the one not saying goodbye. He was a mean man, yes, but he always had a soft side for Theodore. He walked past the muscular, whitening haired, man. For a moment they had a connection, staring into one another's eyes. But still the man didn't say anything as Theodore past by him. He stopped at the gate and turned around to face his family. The ones who raised him.

"Good bye all," he waved his hand. "I'll be back. I promise." They all waved goodbye to him as he walked out of his home and into the real world.

The doors closed behind Theodore. He smiled and took a look at the world that one day will be his. His smile faded. The sky was a dark green, he wasn't too surprised about that considering he's seen the sky before. But people were marching together. There were little robots flying across the sky. His mother did warn him that things were different in the outside world, but he wasn't expecting this. Theodore saw statues of his mother all around. This was indeed different.

He took out his map that a guard gave him. The map said to go left, he started left. With his back pack on his back, he was off on his adventure.

"I think I picked from the girl's side," Theodore overheard someone speak as he was trying to find his way towards the machine inventors headquarters. "Alright KP, what do we do now," the squeaky voiced man asked.

"We find Shego," a womans voice answered.

He turned his head and quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Monkey Fist," he whispered into the device. "I think you should keep an eye out on any strange people snooping around here."

"Okay," Monkey Fist replied. "Is there a reason we should keep an eye out?"

"I don't know yet," he answered. "It might not be nothing, but worn my mother just in case."

"Yes, sir."

Theodore put his walkie-talkie back into his pocket and started walking again. His mother told him that the building was hidden, so the resisting people didn't know where it was. He knew he was close because he was starting to see people not wearing their required uniforms of black and green. They had dull clothing. Maybe that's why the Supreme One told him not to wear his regular, clean and neat, clothing.

The people didn't think of him as an outcast or anything of the sorts. They just went along with their business. He didn't need his map anymore. Now he needed to find a hidden place that is located behind a dumpster. There are tons dumpsters located here. It was time to start looking.

Theodore began looking behind a dumpster.

"So you finally left your fancy home," a person spoke above him. He looked up and smiled.

"I see you still like to sit on walls," he replied.

"Eh, it's a hobby," she said, hopping off the wall and next to Theodore. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh...uh..nothing..." Theodore answered, backing away from the dumpster. "I see you still ask a lot of questions also."

"There has to be some reason you're looking behind a dumpster," Grace wondered. "And I think you want to keep whatever you're doing a secret then..." She began to walk away from him.

"Wait," Theodore grabbed her. "Okay..I'll tell you!" He took her behind the dumpster. "Somewhere behind a dumpster there's a secret passage way," he whispered.

"Oh how exciting," she screamed. Theodore quickly covered her mouth.

"But no one knows suppose to know about except the very top people," he announced. "I have to find it."

"I'll help you find it," Grace whispered, after he removed his hand from her mouth.

"That's a negative," he replied. "I wasn't even suppose to tell you this. Theres no way I'm letting you help me find it."

"You obviously trust me," she responded.

"No I just think you would go blabbing to people that I know something," he answered. "If I didn't tell you."

"Oh come on," Grace begged. "Please let me help you look."

"..Well.."

"Please!"

"..Fine," Theodore agreed. Grace cheered. "But only because I need help looking behind all these dumpsters."

They looked behind dozens of dumpsters, but all didn't have a secret passage.

"Why are you looking for this hidden passage way," Grace asked, curiously.

"Still with the questions," he mumbled under his breath in annoyance. "I can't tell you that."

"Is it a secret?"

"Top," he responded.

"Look over there," she pointed her finger towards a dumpster. "Lets go look."

They went behind a dumpster. The metal dumpster had a sticker on it.

"Is this it," she asked.

"I think so," Theodore answered, removing the sticker. Behind the sticker was a small red dot. That dot was a button. "Stand back," he commanded. They both stepped a little backwards. Then Theodore pressed the button. The ground in front of the young teenagers turned into stair steps, leading to the inventors headquarters.

"Wicked," Grace commented as they looked down the passageway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well let's go," Grace said, starting to walk down the stairs.

"No," he stopped her. "I go. You stay here!"

"I can help," she protested.

"Then help out side," Theodore announced. "If they ever found out I told someone about this secret passageway...then I'll be..be in the biggest trouble..in the world...I can't explain how awful it would be if my mother found out that I let you go down there with me."

"Oh come on," she begged. "I'll help you find whatever you're looking for..but then I'll hide when you go and do your thing."

"That doesn't even make sense," Theodore replied, with a really confused look on his face.

"I know, but I really, really want to go!"

"...Okay," he agreed. "But before we go down the secret passageway, you need to know why I'm going down." Grace nodded her head. "I am the prince of these worlds. After my mother, who is the Supreme One by the way, passes away I will be the next Supreme One. I am the Successor."

"..Mhm," she said, crossing her arms.

"And this secret entrance leads to our lab where we create those robots who are flying in the air currently," Theodore confessed. "So are you still willing to help me?"

"Yes," she replied. "And maybe while we're down there, you can tell my why you're really down there."

"Brilliant," Theodore cheered, not paying attention to a word Grace said, after yes.

They headed down the steps and into the darkness of underground. Theodore took his flashlight out of his backpack and turned it on.

"Where is this secret place anyway," Grace asked.

"Well," he started, looking at his map. "It should be around here somewhere. I suggest we follow the map."

The two teenagers walked for an hour, walking around snakes and rats. The cave was cold and dark. There was no light, except for the flashlight to guide them. And they were pretty sure they heard some bats from the distance.

"How much more time are we gonna be walking for," she complained. "We've walked for hours!"

"Hour," he corrected. "And it should be just around this corner."

They began walking, but the earth began to shake and rocks began to fall.

"What's happening," Grace asked, screaming so Theodore could hear her over the rocks falling.

"I have no idea," he answered back.

A giant rock broke from the ceiling and landed in between the two, forcing them to separate. Theodore on the right and Grace on the left side. More rocks came down, blocking them from one another. Eventually the rocks stopped coming down, but they were both separated.

"Are you alright," Theodore asked, wiping the dust out of the air.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good," he replied.

"Do you want me to go get help," she asked.

"No. I'm afraid this is where we part," he explained. "I'll get one of the inventors to make me a device to get me out of here after I deliver the message."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now go before the ground starts shaking again."

"Okay, Bye." She started running out of the underground cave.

He took a deep breath and turned to start walking to the lab room.

"Ahh," he screamed, falling to the ground. An old man with a beard was standing in front of him. "Are you one of the inventors?"

The old man shook his head.

"Then who...who are you?"

"I came here to warn you," the man explained.

Theodore looked closely at the man and realized he had his mother's Time Monkey.

"Listen," Theodore got up off the ground. "I don't know who you are, but that Time Monkey is not yours."

"Ah but it is," the old man replied. "And its yours and our mothers."

"Our?"

"Yes Theodore," the man answered. "Long ago I got a hold of this Time Monkey. I had inherited it from my mother who had died. I became ruler of the earth. I was in my young twenties and was in love with a woman, who my mother disapproved of, so we were never able to do anything about it until she died. She was part of the Resisters and many thought she was a spy, but she was nothing of the sort."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"You will understand in a moment," the man explained. "We had gotten married anyway. Little did I know how dangerous it was. People became furious over my actions. A few years later someone had murdered her and our three daughters."

"I'm sorry."

"In the heat of my anger I killed anyone who disrupted me. Soon everyone hated me. I had ruined my mother's world in my stupid actions. When my citizens started protesting about my ruling, I gave up my throne and hid away from the world. Everyone thought I was dead. Little did they know that I was very much alive and trying to find the person who created the Time Monkey, so I could destroy him and the Time Monkey."

"Why do you want to destroy the Time Monkey," Theodore asked, confused.

"Because the Time Monkey has caused us nothing but trouble. It was made for evil."

"Did you ever find who..who did made it?"

"No," he said. "So I decided to go back in time and encourage people to start standing up to the Supreme One. You see I come from a world where there wasn't as many resisters as there is now. So I started protesting people to keep fighting. I helped them invent a time wrist watch to bring Kim Possible back. So she can destroy the Time Monkey once and for all."

"Why are you telling me this," Theodore asked confused. "I have a message to deliver." He pushed the old man out of his way.

"I'm telling you this because I succeed," he answered. "I went further into the future and a man named Ronald Stoppable destroys the Time Monkey. I came back in time before the loop-hole took me in. You don't understand Theodore." He stopped Theodore. "In twenty minutes or less we will cease to exist."

"Huh," Theodore turned to the old man. "But the Time Monkey won't be a big deal. I'll still-"

"No Theodore," he interrupted. "We won't. We won't even be a memory. We will never have existed. None of this will have happened. The Supreme One, our mother, won't be the Supreme One. Which won't make her scared about needing an heir. Which won't make us exist. No one will remember this."

"Not even a memory?"

"No," the man explained, sadly.

"But how is this possible?"

"Well destroying the Time Monkey," the old man answered. "Means destroying all the time memories. It will no longer have been taken out of its cave and been used. And it will no longer exist, like the rest of the world. It would be like this never have happened."

"How much time do we have now," Theodore asked.

"Less than ten minutes."

"Are..are you me?"

"Yes," the man answered.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well this is our first big adventure outside our home," he smiled, but quickly frowned. "I'm sorry its our last."

"...In..in your world..did we ever know who our father was," Theodore asked. If he was gonna not exist anymore, he wanted to at least know the truth.

"I'm afraid that, that was kept a secret," the old man announced. "But I must admit that their secret love affair all through my childhood did give me a hint on who it was. Plus mother told me on her death-bed."

"Mother didn't have a love affair with anyone," Theodore said.

"Not in your time," he explained. "I'm afraid mother was a bit scared in this time. That's the only thing I regret ever-changing, is her happiness. But you have to take risks in life."

"Well who is our father then?"

"A blue man with a scar on his face, ring any bells?"

"Dr. Drakken," Theodore asked, surprised. The old man nodded his head.

"A minute left," the man said, staring at his watch. "It was good seeing you, me."

"Wait," he interrupted. "Dr. Drakken explained that he knew her before all this." The old man nodded. "Then there's a chance that we could still exist, right?"

A big flashing light appeared over them.

"Only time will tell," the old man replied. "Only time will tell."

They were sucked into the vortex of time, along with the rest of the world.

* * *

A giant blur flashed through everyone's eyes and people felt different for a moment.

"What was that," Shego asked, lowering her magazine.

"Who knows," Drakken answered, re-wiring his freeze ray. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah," she said, going back to her magazine.

"Stop reading, Shego," Drakken commanded. "We have work to be done. My plans for world domination are full proof."

"That's what you always say," she reminded, getting up out of her seat.

"Ah but this time, I will succeed," he cheered.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. She smiled at him ever so slightly and walked over to her ranting boss.

_**...The End...**_

_**Hope you guys liked the story. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
